292 - Smile
Smile ist die 292. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als dritte Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung In der fernen Zukunft, am Ende der Galaxie, in einer hell leuchtenden, perfekten Stadt. Man sagt, in dieser neuen Erdkolonie hätte man das Geheimnis des menschlichen Glücks entschlüsselt. Doch das einzige Lächeln, das der Doctor und Bill entdecken können, finden sie auf grinsenden Totenschädeln. Irgendetwas lebt hinter den Wänden und die Emojibots beobachten alles und jeden. Es gilt ein schreckliches Mysterium auszudecken ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *In der Episode wird die Evakuierung der Erde erwähnt, ohne einen konkreten Zeitpunkt zu nennen. Auch andere Inkarnationen des Doctors erfahren von der evakuierten Erde, allerdings handelt es sich teilweise um unklare oder andere Datierungen (The Ark, The Ark in Space, Frontios, The Keep, The Beast Below). In dieser Episode werden verheerende Kriege als Grund der Flucht angedeutet. Zuvor waren es immer Naturkatastrophen. *Wie schon in der vorherigen Folge erwähnt der Doctor ein Versprechen, das er vor langer Zeit gegeben hat und weswegen er auf der Erde bleiben und den Bunker bewachen soll. Besonders Nardole achtet darauf, dass er dieses Versprechen einhält, was den Doctor augenscheinlich nervt. *Der Doctor erwähnt, dass er über 2000 Jahre alt ist, als Nardole ihn auf die versetzte TARDIS anspricht. Das bedeutet, dass er die Milliarden Jahre in der Beichtscheibe (verständlicherweise) nicht mitzählt. (Heaven Sent) *Während des Gespräches mit Bill über das Steuern der TARDIS meint der Doctor, dass dies eher ein Verhandeln ist, da sie ihn oft dorthin bringt, wo er am meisten gebraucht wird. (The Doctor's Wife) *Als Bill fragt, wie viel die TARDIS gekostet hat, antwortet der Doctor, dass er es nicht weiß, weil er sie gestohlen hat. Als Grund nennt er die Tatsache, dass sie ihm gut gefallen hat; tatsächlich wurde sie ihm aber auch von einer Splitterversion Clara Oswalds empfohlen. (The Beginning, The Doctor's Wife, The Name of the Doctor, u.a.) *Bill frägt den Doctor, warum er schottisch klingt, und ob es so eine Art Weltraum-Schottland gibt. Daraufhin entgegnet der Doctor, dass Schotten immer Unabhängigkeit wollen, egal wo sie hingehen. **Das ist zum einen eine Anspielung auf The Beast Below, wo sich die schottische Bevölkerung nicht auf dem Raumschiff UK sondern einem eigenen Raumschiff befindet. **Zum anderen spielt das auf das dauerhaft angespannte (und wegen des Brexits zusätzlich verschlechterte) Verhältnis zwischen Schottland und England (respektive dem Rest des Vereinigten Königreichs) an, was aktuell in einer erneuten Abstimmung zur Unabhängigkeit Schottlands gipfelt. *In seiner siebten Inkarnation war der Doctor schon mal in einer Kolonie, in der Fröhlichkeit unter Todesdrohung vorgeschrieben und überwacht wurde. (The Happiness Patrol) *Als sie in das Kolonieschiff geht, bemerkt Bill, dass dieses ein echtes Raumschiff (im Vergleich zur TARDIS) wäre. Eine ähnliche Bemerkung machte auch Donna Noble, was den Zehnten Doctor etwas verärgerte. (Planet of the Ood) *An Bord des Kolonieschiffes befindet sich eine Büste der Nofretete - diese gehörte einst zum "Team" des Elften Doctors in Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. *Während eines Zusammenschnitts der Menschheitsgeschichte ist auch ein Selbstportrait Vincent van Goghs zu sehen. Weitere Anspielungen *Die Karte der Erehwon besitzt den selben Stil (und sogar Schriftfont) wie die LCARS Quer- oder Längsschnitte von Föderationsraumschiffen ab Star Trek: Die nächste Generation (bzw. chronologisch Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land). *Die Vardy und ihre Eigenschaft aus sich selbst Gebäude zu schaffen, erinnert an die Replikatoren aus Stargate, die auf die selbe Weise sogar Städte, Raumschiffe und auch Lebewesen erschaffen haben. *Der vor allem in IT Crowd genutzte Running Joke des "Turn it off and on again" (dt. Aus und wieder anschalten) wird als Lösung des Problems verwendet. Hinter den Kulissen *In einem Interview zur Folge gaben sowohl Peter Capaldi, wie auch Steven Moffat zu, dass sie mit Emojis nicht zurechtkommen und diese teilweise nicht verstehen können. Dies sorgte während Jenna Colemans Arbeit an der Serie teilweise für einige Verständigungsprobleme, da sie in ihren Nachrichten viele Emojis verwendete und sowohl Moffat, wie auch Capaldi darüber rätseln mussten, was diese bedeuten sollten. cy:Smile (stori deledu) en:Smile (TV story) es:Smile ru:Улыбнись Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Nardole) Kategorie:Stories (Bill Potts) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft)